Terlempar ke masa lalu
by kuhaku666
Summary: No Summary


**Terlempar ke masa lalu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :** [©Masashi Kishimoto]

 **Presented By :** Fahrul742

 **Rating :** M (For Safe)

 **Pair :** Sara

 **Genre :** Fantasy, Etc.

 **Warning :** Typo, OOC, Bahasa tidak Baku,Bikin Sakit Mata,Bikin Mules and Etc.

#Event_Isekai_FNI

 **.**

'.

Chapter 1

Di sebuah hutan terlihatlah Naruto dan teamnya yang terdiri dari Empat anggota termasuk ketuanya,mereka ialah Sakura Haruno,Sai, dan Ketua ini mereka sedang menjalankan misi yg di berikan oleh misi penangkapan ninja yang hilang,Mukade. Menurut informasi yang mereka dapat Mukade saat ini sedang berada dikota Rouran,sebuah kota dengan seribu menara dan terletak di tengah-tengah padang pasir. Namun sayangnya saat ini Rouran hanya tersisa reruntuhannya saja akibat perang dunia shinobi ke tiga.

Skip(ceritanya sama seperti di canon)

Terlihat Minato saat ini hanya melihat saat dimana Naruto akan menyerang Mukade dengan Super menghantamkan jutsunya ke tubuh Mukade hingga menghancurkan bagian titik lemahnya. Meski sudah hancur sebagian, Mukade masih hidup "Negara besarLima Shinobi harusnya menjadi milikku!" teriak Mukade dengan penuh emosi.

Setelah itu, Mukade mulai bergerak menuju lubang yang mengarah ke Ryumyaku."Aku tidak akan mati seperti ini! Kalian semua akan hancur bersama denganku dan Ryumyaku!"terjadi ledakan karena beberapa tubuh boneka yang sudah menggeliat ke arah lubang yang berisi cakra Ryumyaku, sebelum jatuh ke dalam lubang yang berisi aliran cakra yang berwarna ungu itu.

Cakra Ryumyaku mulai bereaksi dengan di tandai berubahnya warna aliran cakra ungu itu menjadi merah pekat yang mengerikan.

Minato terlihat berkeringat."Ini buruk! Ryumyaku akan meledak jika di biarkan!".

Ruang bergetar dan Naruto dengan cepat menyadari sesuatu."Sara! Lari!". Ratu Rouran, Sara, masih berdiri ditengah-tengah altar penyegelan, Sara mencoba berjalan menuju ke tempat Naruto dan jalan mulai runtuh.

Naruto dengan cepat berlari ke depan untuk tepat di dari jalan di bawah kaki Sara tiba-tiba runtuh, dan membuatnya jatuh ke arah cairan merah di , Naruto sampai pada waktunya dan meraih tangannya, mencoba menariknya keatas kembali.

"Jangan dilepaskan!"Naruto berkata pada , bagian dari jalan di bawah Naruto terlihat mau runtuh,Minato mencoba untuk menyelamatkan mereka, tetapi bagian jalan di bawahnya runtuh juga, mengirim ketiganya menuju , ketiganya diselamatkan tepat waktu oleh pengguna Mokuton, Yamato, yang baru saja tiba dengan Kakashi. Mereka berlima sekarang berdiri ditengah-tengah altar penyegelan, di mana itu merupakan tempat untuk menyegel Ryumyaku.

Minato dengan cepat membuat rencana."Naruto, berikan kunai khusus yang kuberikan padamu!itu untuk menyegel cakra Ryumyaku sepenuhnya!".Naruto menarik kunai itu dan menyerahkannya pada Minato. "segell!"Dia berlari dan menancapkan kunai ke dalam altar penyegelan. Seketika cahaya biru bersinar dari altar itu dan sekitarnya,terlihat juga badan Yamato dan Naruto juga bercahaya putih.

"Ap-apa-apaan ini?! Kenapa tubuhku bercahaya?"teriak panik Naruto,sedang Yamato dia hanya diam saja sambil mengamati sekitar.

"Waktu telah kembali berjalan dengan normal, kalian juga akan kembali ke tempat asal kalian"jelas berkata lagi "Akan lebih baik jika kita menyegel kenangan hari ini, jadi kita bisa yakin bahwa masa depan tidak akan berubah," kata Minato kepada Naruto.

"Tapi! Kamu bilang kamu punya sesuatu untuk dijelaskan kepadakukan?!"

"Ya," Minato membentuk segel tangan, "tapi tidak sekarang, aku yakin kita akan bertemu lagi suatu hari nanti."

"Tap-"

'Blaarr!'... Tiba-tiba terjadi ledakan di altar penyegelan,mereka berlima meloncat agak menjauh dari altar penyegelan.

"Apa yang terjadi?!"tanya Naruto kepada yang lainnya."Se-segelnya me-meledak."ucap pelan Sara.'Tapi jika segelnya rusak seharusnya cakra ryumyaku akan keluar seperti tadi,tapi aku tidak merasakan jika ryumyaku akan keluar lagi.' batin Sara.

'Segelnya tiba-tiba meledak tetapi cakra ryumyaku tetap tenang,juga cahaya di tubuh Naruto dan pengguna Mokuton itu tiba-tiba menghilang,apa itu artinya...'pikir Minato sambil menganalia keadaan sekitar.

"Hm.. yah...aku sudah tau apa yang terjadi, meski aku agak kurang yakin tentang ini...tetapi sepertinya kau dan pengguna Mokuton itu tidak akan bisa kembali ke tempat asalmu lagi Naruto..."jelas Minato

"I-itu mustahil kan?...ak-aku..aku masih memiliki tujuan di sana!" Naruto terlihat down,Sara mendekat dan memegang pundak Naruto.

"Hokage ke Empat kau kan pengguna jikkukan no jutsu,apa kau tidak bisa memulangkan kami berdua?" tanya Yamato yang dari tadi diam mendengarkan.

Minato agak terkejut,walaupun masih bisa di tutupi oleh sifat tenangnya "Hokage ke Empat?apa itu,aku? dan soal pertanyaanmu...itu mustahil jutsuku hanya bisa menteleportasi di suatu tempat yang sudah ku tandai,juga tidak bisa mengirim ke masa depan." tanya sekaligus jawab Minato kepada Yamato. Minato kembali bertanya "baiklah sekarang aku mempunyai pertanyaan kepada kalian..sekarang kalian mau kemana?,aku tak akan memaksa kalian untuk mengikutiku karna itu hak kalian sendiri... Namun satu yang pasti,karena kalian disini masa depan pasti akan berubah."

"Aku tahu itu tapi aku akan pergi ke Konoha, aku memiliki beberapa informasi penting mengenai hal-hal yang akan terjadi nanti,mungkin dengan informasi ini kita dapat mencegah hal-hal buruk yang akan terjadi pada desa Konoha." Ucap Yamato kepada Minato.

 **Pov Naruto**

'Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang ini... Apa aku harus ikut ke konoha atau tidak? Jika aku ikut nanti aku akan mengetahui siapa ke dua orang tuaku,namun di sisi lain Sara dan Rouran akan hancur..seperti di masa depan, sebaiknya apa yang harus ku pilih...hufft~ baiklah sudah ku putuskan'

"Aku..aku mungkin akan disini saja kapten Yamato, tapi nanti aku akan ke Konoha suatu saat. O ya tadi kau mau bilang sesuatu kan..." Ucap Naruto kepada Yamato sekaligus bertanya kepada Minato. Sedangkan dengan Sara, ia terlihat senang saat mengetahui Naruto akan tinggal bersamanya.

'Aku akan tinggal bersama dengan Naruto-kun... Uhh... Aku tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan ini untuk mendapatkan Naruto-kun' batin Sara penuh tekad dengan pipi yang merona, entah apa yang ia bayangkan.

"Oh iya aku hampir lupa... Sebelumnya perkenalkan namaku adalah Namikaze Minato,dan kurasa kau adalah anakku di masa depan." Ucap Minato sambil tersenyum.

"A-A... Apakah itu... benar?" Ujar Naruto

"Apa yang di katakan olehnya itu benar Naruto, dia adalah ayahmu Namikaze Minato atau bisa di panggil Hokage ke Empat sedang ibumu ia bernama Uzumaki Kushina , namun mereka ber dua tewas tepat di hari kelahiranmu atau saat penyerangan Kyubi." Jelas Yamato. Minato terkejut dengan informasi itu.

"Ap-apa itu benar bahwa aku dan kushina akan mati secepat itu? Dan juga bisakah kau katakan kejadian-kejadian penting yang akan terjadi nanti Yamato..." Ujar Minato. "Ya itu benar,kau dan istrimu akan mati saat penyegelan Kyubi. Dan aku akan menjelaskan kejadian-kejadian penting nanti saat kita sudah di desa Konoha, kuharap kau bisa mengerti Minato-sama." Kata Yamato kepada Minato.

"Baiklah, tapi sebelumnya hilangkan dulu embel-embel -sama itu...itu terasa agak mengganggu bagiku juga karena aku belum menjadi Hokage..kau bisa memanggilku Minato saja." Ujar Minato "dan Naruto apa benar kamu tidak ikut dengan kami ke Konoha?" tanya Minato

"Ya..aku akan tetap di sini, walaupun kau dan ibuku masih hidup di dunia ini, namun tetap saja kalian akan mempunyai anak sendiri suatu saat nanti." Ucap Naruto setelah sudah di pikirkan matang-matang.

"Baiklah kalau keputusanmu sudah bulat, sekarang Aku dan Yamato akan kembali ke desa Konoha begitu aku pamit dulu Ratu Sara dan Naruto,namun sebelum itu..." tiba-tiba Minato memeluk Naruto sebentar dan berkata dengan pelan "Naruto.. maafkanlah kami ,karena kami tidak bisa melihatmu dan membesarkanmu di masa depan. Namun aku akan berusaha untuk mengubah takdir nanti."

Awalnya Naruto terkejut,namun ia hanya diam sambil menunduk "baiklah..aku mohon ubahlah takdir itu tou-san ...karena aku tak ingin diriku yang lain mengalami nasib yang sama sepertiku. Tidak mempunyai teman,tidak ada yg peduli dan di kucilkan oleh penduduk desa itu... rasanya sangat sakit disini." Ucap pelan Naruto sambil mecengkram dadanya.

"Dan kapten Yamato aku mohon bantulah mereka." minta Naruto. "Itu sudah pasti Naruto" kata Yamato.

"Aku akan berusaha semampuku..itulah janjiku padamu Naruto." Ujar Minato penuh tekad sambil tersenyum. "Yamato peganglah pundakku. Baiklah kami pamit dulu" ucap Minato

 **Hiraishin no jutsu**

"Naruto apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sara. "Hm..aku baik-baik saja Sara, ayo mari kita ke tempat para penduduk itu dulu" jawab Naruto.

"Baiklah.. Ayo!" mereka ke tempat penduduk sambil bergandengan tangan.

 **3 minggu kemudian**

Saat ini Naruto dan sara sedang berada di Istana mereka terlihat sedang bercengkrama satu sama lain, dan di lihat dari ekspresinya mereka terlihat sangat bahagia. O ya hampir lupa saat ini Naruto sudah di angkat menjadi menteri Rouran oleh Sara dan para penduduk.( "Dengan otak udangnya itu..ana agak meragukan..." Naruto :' BERISIK! Diam saja kau makhluk jadi-jadian!" Author : "makhluk ja jadi-jadian..." pundung di pojokan sambil gambar dede pico).Abaikan yang terakhir itu.

Baiklah kembali ke istana saat ini Sara sedang berbicara dengan Naruto, mari kita dengar apa yang mereka ucapkan...

Sara Ratu Rouran masa ini ,saat ini ia terlihat salah tingkah saat di puji Naruto tadi. "Be-benarkah apa yang kau katakan Naru-kun?" tanya sara sambil blushing. "Iya aku jujur kok Sara, walaupun sudah lihat ber kali-kali tetap saja rambut merahmu itu sangat indah." kata Naruto.

"Ari-Arigato Naru-kun." Ucap Sara masih dengan pipi yang merona. Namun tiba-tiba seberkas ingatan muncul di ingatan Sara dan membuatnya agak murung. " Naruto?" "hm... Ada apa Sara?"

"Ap-Apa benar Rouran di masa depan hancur seperti yang kau katakan dulu?" Ucap Sara dengan nada yang pelan dan sedih. Naruto berjalan mendekat ke Sara dan memeluknya dari belakang,memeluknya? ya, kalian tak salah baca karena mereka sudah resmi berpacaran Satu setengah minggu yang lalu. Kembali ke Naruto,

"Sstt...jangan sedih kau tampak jelek kalau sedang bersedih.. Juga aku sudah pernah berjanji kepadamu kan bahwa aku akan melindungimu dan Rouran dari segala masalah..! Dan jika sudah berjanji aku akan menepati janjiku walaupun aku harus mengorbankan diriku.. Karna itu merupakan.. Jalan Ninjaku!" Ucap pelan Naruto dan sedikit berteriak di bagian akhir.

"Baka-Naru! Berjanjilah untuk hidup dan berada terus di sampingku! Aku tidak mau hidup tanpamu Naru-kun.." Ucap Sara agak berteriak sambil menghadap ke arah Naruto.

"Baiklah aku berjanji Sa-chan!" Kata Naruto

'Maafkan aku teman-teman aku tidak akan kembali ke sana, untuk kali ini biarkanlah aku bersikap egois...aku juga ingin merasakan kebahagiaan,bukan maksudku aku tidak bahagia di sana,tapi aku lebih bahagia disini...juga untuk janjimu Sakura aku memang tak bisa menepatinya namun nanti aku kan berusaha merubah sikap Sasuke disini agar ia tidak keluar dari desa Konoha. Dan untukmu Sara aku sangat berterimakasih untuk segalanya,aku pasti..pasti akan melindungimu dari segala bahaya maupun hal buruk nanti yang akan terjadi di masa mendatang. Karna aku, tidak akan membiarkan siapapun merusak ke bahagiaanku ini.' batin Naruto penuh tekad yang membara.

"-ruto-kun.."

"Naruto-kun..''

"NARU-KUN!"

"E-ehh iya ada apa Sa-chan?'' Ucal Naruto agak kaget.

"Mou..kau sedang melamun apa sih..? Kupanggil dari tadi gk jawab-jawab!" Ucap Sara deng pipi menggembung,menandakan dia sedang ngambek.

"Err...bukan apa-apa kok Sa-chan, cuma memikirkan tentang desa Konoha saja." Bohong Naruto.

"Apa benar?"

"Benar kok"

"Benarkah? Benarkah?"

"Suerr ..Sa-chan"

"Ap-"

Ucapan Sara di potong Naruto, dan dengan ekspresi kesal Naruto berkata "Bertanya lagi,ku terkam kau sekarang Sa-chan!"

"Kyaa..Naru-kun mesum!" Teriak Sara sambil berlari.

"Kesini kau Sa-chan!" Teriak Naruto sambil berlari mengejar Sara.

"Tidak mauk..Naru-kun mesum...wekk!" ledek Sara sambil menjulukan lidahnya menatap ke arah Naruto.

"Ck.. Kan ku kejar kau sampai dapat Sa-chan!" teriak Naruto lagi,juga masih dengan mengejar Sara. 'kebahagiaan inilah yang ku cari selama ini' batin Naruto sambil tersenyum.

END

Err..gomen klo fic ini tdk termasuk isekai ,karna ana gk tau banyak soal isekai...#ucap maaf sambil bungkuk².. Krak~... Wadaw.. Encokku kambuh...!😨


End file.
